Matryoshka
by Mothstar
Summary: An interpretation of the song "Matryoshka." They say Rin is more than a little crazy. How could she have a crush on the cutest guy in the school? Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Matryoshka**

_An interpretation of "Matryoshka." Song used is the Rin and Len version. They say Rin is more than a little crazy. How could she have a crush on the cutest guy in school? Rated for safety._

_Category: Vocaloid Rating: T Characters: Rin K. and Len K._

"They're in."

Rin pumped her fist. "Yes!" she continued quietly. "I can do it now."

She slipped in behind one of the teachers, pulling her hat tighter over her head. She had come in her regular outfit, and her huge white bow made her too conspicuous.

She nodded at Mr. Gakupo as he passed. He barely acknowledged her.

"Yes," she repeated. "Everything is according to plan."

She snuck downstairs, keeping her head down, acting like everything was normal. She walked casually down the hall until she got to the lockers reserved for her grade. She had already memorized his locker number and knew his combination better than her own.

_Oh, Len,_ she thought as she slipped the note through the locker vents. _I hope you know this was me._

—This—is—a—line—

Len smiled at Ms. Meiko as he entered the school. Another good day was ahead of him, he was sure of it. The weekend had been great. Mr. Kaito had thrown a get-together at his house, which was large and equipped with any luxury desired by his class. The whole class had come, except for Rin. _That's understandable_, Len thought guiltily. _She's more than a little weird. She talks to herself and is obsessed with her obsessions. I heard that she won't leave her house until her bow makes a 180-degree straight angle. Her locker is messy, but individual items are painstakingly organized._

"Hey, Gumi," he said as he passed her.

"Hey, Len," she replied pleasantly. She had been shy at the beginning of the school year, but she had grown bolder and was a lot of fun to be around.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Rin?" Gumi looked over, surprised.

Rin flushed. "Er, you didn't go to your locker yet. You're not supposed to talk until you're ready for class."

Gumi looked at Len in apologetic confusion. "Okay, see you later."

As Gumi walked away, Rin gave Len a look that he had only seen in cats. It was a sort of half-lidded glare, like a friendly cat that's been poked once too many times. Rin tossed her hair to make a brazen exit, but her bow bumped a passing person and became crooked. Rin gasped as if her hand had been cut off and hurried away, whispering urgently to herself.

Len turned away from the retreating girl, embarrassed at himself for staring. _Not everyone's normal_, he scolded himself, setting down his backpack and opening his locker.

"Hm?"

A perfectly folded square of paper rested on his science book.

He picked it up and unfolded it.

The writing inside was painstakingly neat. There were no floating dots over the i's or any eraser smudges. Curious at the pains taken to write it, he read the note.

_My precious Len,_

_A matryoshka  
Open, remove, and repeat  
One is many._

_No one understands me besides myself. Everyone in the school thinks I'm crazy. My cousin Neru was two years old when I was born, and she remembers that, every time I came to visit, I'd do some sort of routine that made sense only to me. Certainly, I've always been this way. I feel like a matryoshka. Do you know what a matryoshka is? It's a Russian doll-within-a-doll. You open up the big doll, a smaller doll is inside. You open the smaller one, there's an even smaller one in that._

_I live with my mom. She works a lot. I have to do things for myself a lot. I had to pay for my keyboard myself. It's a model 524, so it wasn't that expensive. I know there are better models available, and I can afford them, but I can't bear to part with this model. The music sheet stand forms perfect right angles, and I love the model number. 524. That's my dad's house number, wherever he may be now. Five plus two plus four is eleven, which is half of my house number. And it's your locker combination. 5-2-4. I could steal everything in there, but I'd end up getting upset at myself. I won't break into your locker, don't worry._

_I hope you read this message. I can't stop thinking about you. I draw pictures of you in my notebook. I almost dressed up like you on Halloween. I can't believe you ignore me so much. I know you don't want to stare or laugh. I'm not a freak. I'm just a little crazier than usual. I hope you at least remember me for the rest of your life._

_With love,_

_Rin Kagamine_

Len almost crumpled the note, but a flash of yellow caught his eye. He turned the paper over and saw a yellow matryoshka fashioned like him. The details were amazingly perfect. Next to the matryoshka-Len was a matryoshka-Rin. Both dolls had stubby hands sticking out of them. The dolls were holding hands with shy, happy expressions on their faces. A sentence was scrawled on the bottom of the picture.

_If I am a matryoshka, you must remove your outer doll._

Len rolled his eyes. _This is like some sort of obsessive love._

The garbage can was within reach. He was seriously tempted to rip the note into pieces and throw them in separate wastebaskets, but something stopped him.

Pity.

_She's all alone. She only has her own mind._

Len had been doing a report on a neurologist named Sigmund Freud. This man had introduced psychoanalysis. He had needed to look up the word: "a method of treating some mental disorders by analyzing repressed feelings, emotional conflicts, etc. through the use of free association, dream analysis, etc." And a "Freudian slip" was "a mistake made in speaking that, it is thought, reveals unconscious motives, desires, etc."

_Maybe Rin has some mental disorder. What has she been through? I don't know if she's made any Freudian slips—I don't talk to her much, and she _wrote _a note instead of speaking it._

_I'll give her a chance._

**First Vocaloid story. I actually found some sense in the song, so I decided to write a story about it. Definitions are from Webster's New World Dictionary.**

**References in the story that are in the song: the note (a message), "certainly, I've always been this way," the matryoshka (I like to think it symbolizes her mind), the craziness, the numbers 5 2 4, and Freud.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin twisted the combination lock.

_5, 2, 4._

It didn't open.

_Rats, I'm using his combination._

She entered her own combination and opened her locker. Tears blurred the edges of her vision.

_I can't get him out of my mind. I gave him the note yesterday. I wonder what he thought._

—This—is—a—line—

Len shook his head.

"Do you have something in your ear?" Lily grumbled. "That's the fifth time you've done that!"

"Sorry," Len said sheepishly, rubbing his hair.

"I don't appreciate having a locker next to a darn guy who uses lice shampoo."

"It's dandruff shampoo," Len countered with mock hurt. "Or my hair would be snowy instead of flowy."

Lily rolled her eyes, unable to hold back a smile. "Just stop shaking your head," she called over her shoulder as she left.

Len let out a breath. The short-tempered girl had been forced to take a locker next to a younger, albeit cute, guy. She tried to hate Len but obviously failed.

Len shook his hair out one more time before picking up his backpack. Truthfully, he didn't have anything in his hair or ear that made him do that. It was Rin.

_I feel like her presence is like a burr in my hair_, he thought grumpily as he took his seat. Rin was next to him, studying him with intense interest.

"Did you like the picture?" she whispered, eyes shining. "It's really hard to do!"

"It was very well drawn," he admitted grudgingly.

Her face lit up; she looked like she had won the lottery.

"Class, pay attention," Mr. Kaito called. The students hushed and turned to look at the teacher.

"We're going to have a special project. I am aware of your famous-scientist assignment with your science teacher. This project will not be hard. You are going to, in some way, present to me the formulas in some category of your choice. You can make a poster. You can sing the formulas if you are moved to do so. You may do algebra formulas, geometry formulas, whatever type of formulas. The only catch is that you must cooperate with a partner. I'll pair you up."

Mr. Kaito went down the rows, partnering adjacent students. Len was in the second-to-last row. _Oh, I hope I don't get partnered with Rin!_

"…And Len and Rin."

Len sighed, but Rin leapt onto her desk and began singing softly in Japanese. Len, fluent in Japanese as his first language, reddened until he figured he had the complexion of an apple. _She's singing about me, I know, but the song makes no sense! It's about matryoshkas!_

"Yoi tsubuse? Utai dase! Kyou mo hora tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika!"

"Rin," Mr. Kaito said with a stern smile, "I appreciate your abundance of self-expression, but it will need to wait until we're not in class."

"Yes, Mr. Kaito," Rin chirped, plopping back into her seat. As the teacher continued to explain the project, Rin sang under her breath, staring at Len.

"Rin," Mr. Kaito called. "You can sing to Len _after class_."

Len put his hand over his face as the class laughed. Rin scoffed nonchalantly and gave Mr. Kaito her undivided attention.

After math class, the class went to history with Ms. Meiko.

"Now, class," she said, "tell me about your weekend."

The whole class burst into chatter. As Ms. Meiko tried to quiet them, Oliver tapped on his shoulder from behind.

"From Rin," he whispered, handing Len a note. Len sighed and unfolded it.

_Am I some sort of headache to you? I love you. I'd sing it from the sky if I needed to. Love is a package. I am a headache. A package sung by a headache._

"Len!"

Len looked up, hastily concealing the slip of paper in his palm. "Yes, Ms. Meiko?"

"Did you hear what I asked?"

Len's mind raced. "About the clocks?"

"Yes."

"You asked if every clock was stuck."

"Is every clock stuck?"

Len thought back to math class.

"I don't know," he replied apologetically. "I didn't look at the clock."

Len heard Rin sigh in relief.

Ms. Meiko directed her attention to Gumi. Len carefully took the note from his palm and held it under his desk to read it.

_Am I some sort of headache to you? I love you. I'd sing it from the sky if I needed to. Love is a package. I am a headache. A package sung by a headache. Don't tell anyone, but I stopped every clock in the school. Time will still move, but the hands will stay at four. 4:20. Four plus two is six. Four minus two is two. Six plus two is eight. Eight times two is sixteen. Sixteen divided by four is four. The hands will stay at four. Just an advance warning: don't tell anyone what I tell you, or my world will turn-upside down._

_I've got an idea for the math project. My number is…._

Len sighed and pocketed the note. _I'll have to call her later if I want to get a good grade on the project. She is a freak!_

—this—is—a—line—

Len typed Rin

**That's all I have so far. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this story is creeping me out, and I'm writing it. I've been told that some of Freud's concepts were not exactly Christian, and I am Christian. I don't want to continue this story. I am willing, however, to give it to whoever wants to adopt it. If you are honestly interested in the story, please PM me. The weirdness of Freud combined with the weirdness of Rin's mind does not sit well with me. I did want to say that Rin and Len would have done a song on chords, which are both something in music and something in geometry. (Frankly, I don't know what either type of chord is.)**

**Thank you for encouraging me on my exploration of Vocaloid stories. I'm pretty new with Vocaloid. I've only liked it for maybe a month or two.**

**~Mothstar**


End file.
